


The Best Trainer

by fireangel76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76
Summary: Alternate followup on the Chim-Charred episode, in my version Chimchar bited Ash hard enough to injure him. This is my first Pokemon fic, hope you like it. Please comment.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum| Chimchar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Charred

-We´ll fight again once Chimchar has mastered Flare. - Paul dryly said before leaving.

-Umh, yes. - Was Ash´s reply as he did his best to keep a straight face despite the pain. I wasn´t Chimchar´s fault he had lost control. Why did he had challenged Paul? They weren´t ready, he knew it, not just quite yet.

Paul didn´t cared about nor noticed the slight flinch in Ash´s eye but Brock did. Something was wrong.

As they all turned to return to their camp Brock told Dawn. -Dawn, do you mind going ahead with everyone? I need to speak with Ash for a moment. – If he was wrong here was no need to worry her.

“Umh, sure. I guess we should start picking up the camp anyway” He´d probably want to talk to Ash about the battle with Paul, why did they had to run into him? She hardly could stand the guy; he was so rude to everyone all the time.

Only Pikachu stayed behind looking at Ash with concern, he too knew something was wrong. Ash remained quiet until they were out of their sight. -Brock, what do you …? –

\- How bad is it? – Brock sharply cut him mid-sentence.

Ash scowled uncomfortable before answering. -If it´s as bad as it hurts … it´s bad. - He kept scowling down casted. -It wasn´t the right moment, I should´ve known. - _I brought this upon myself._ He admonished himself mentally.

-Probably, but I don´t see how you could ignore each other either. Now let me see. - Brock acknowledged as he approached Ash.

Ash raised his right hand to unzip his vest with quite some effort, his shoulder felt sore. Seeing this Brock stepped in to help him, he was only half done when he saw Ash´s white shirt stained with blood.

-Pika- _Ash!_ Pikachu´s cry was full of concern.

-Dammit Ash! Did you know you were bleeding?! – Brock reproached him; how could he be so careless?

-I assumed that much. - Ash confessed. – I didn´t knew for sure. Chimchar´s bite is very strong, I didn´t thought it would be that strong. -

Brock carefully lifted the back of Ash´s vest to peak onto the boys back, there was blood there too. -We need to get back to the camp to patch you up. – He informed him.

  
-I know. – Ash agreed down casted. -Brock … I need you to promise me not to let Chimchar know he hurt me… Please Brock, I shouldn´t have agreed to let him fight against Paul, not so soon. I don´t want him to be afraid of his own strength. - Ash´s clenched his fists angry both at himself and Paul.

With a sigh Brock agreed. -All right Ash- The little monkey was just beginning to build up his own confidence. Even if Ash had already reassured him everything was all right once he calmed down knowing he had bitten Ash hard enough to draw blood, there was no way of knowing how he would react to that.

-Thanks Brock. – Ash gave him a small smile. He felt a bit scared of Chimchar´s flame at that moment if he was honest, he didn´t planned on having more incidents like the one that just happened, not if he could help it. Chimchar´s other attacks were strong, and he would grow stronger with the training, they didn’t needed flame.

The tree of them started walking back to their camp once Brock had help Ash zip his vest back up. If Ash´s vest wasn´t dark blue concealing the blood would´ve been impossible.

They were barely midway back when Ash failed to muffle a painful whimper.

Brock stopped. -Are you ok? - He knew he wasn´t but he stilled asked concerned.

-It hurts. - Ash confessed. He could feel a hot throbbing pain where Chimchar´s fangs had broken skin

-I´m afraid we don´t have anything for the pain Ash. - Brock plainly told him. -We should get you to the next Pokémon Center or Clinic as soon as we can. They will be better prepared to help you. - They had basic first aid kit for both the Pokémon and themselves. Too bad most Pokémon berries didn´t worked on humans.

\- It´s all right Brock. I´ll be better once you patch me up. - Ash gave both Brock and Pikachu his best fake smile at the same time hoping they wouldn´t be too far away from a Pokémon Center.

As they reached the camp Brock instructed Ash to get into his tent and take off his bloodied clothes so he could properly bandage him.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash´s deals with the consequences of losing against Paul.

Meanwhile Brock took Dawn aside and quickly explained the situation. Dawn sighed, like it wasn´t bad enough Paul had beaten Ash again. – Alright Brock, don´t worry. I´ll get everyone helping and occupied. We are halfway through already. We should be able to leave soon. –

-Thank you Dawn. As soon as I´ve taken care of Ash I´ll look for the nearest Pokémon Center or clinic. – Brock thanked her and left.

He arrived at Ash´s tent just as the young trainer was struggling to take his shirt off. - Let me help you with that Ash. – He kindly said as he helped the boy get the shirt untangled from his injured shoulder.

-Thank you, Brock. I managed to take the vest off, but I got stuck with the shirt. - Ash said gratefully although he felt foolish having to be helped out of his clothes.

Brock took a quick glimpse at Ash injuries; the bleeding had stopped but the skin was starting to look swollen and a faded purple had begun to taint the bite marks. – You are welcome Ash. Now I´m going to clean your wounds before bandaging them. I´m not going to lie to you it will hurt … a lot. –

-I´m ready -Ash agreed nervously trying to brace himself mentally. Brock started cleaning and disinfecting Ash´s wounds as gently as he could while Ash squirmed trying not to whimper; once he started working on his back a tear escaped from Ash´s clutched eyes followed by many more. A worried “Pika” made him open his eyes, he tried comforting his distressed Pokémon friend with a strained smile - I´m all right Pikachu. Who would´ve known Chimchar´s bite was so strong? I´ve been bitten before, you know; as a matter of fact, you´ve bitten me more than once, but never this hard. I guess this is what being bitten in a battle feels like. Too bad my skin isn´t as thick as yours, you´d probably be all right already had Chimchar bitten you. -

-Maybe not all right, but in better shape than you. - Brock added trying to break up the tension that had built up. – I finished. Now all we need is some clean clothes to get you out of the tent. I want you to rest until it’s time for us to go, do you understand me Ash? I wouldn´t want to carry you all the way to the Pokémon Center. -

Ash opened his eyes widely, more than slightly mortified about that prospect he almost yelled. -No way Brock! It´s my shoulder that hurts, not my legs. –

-I know Ash, either way rest for now. Dawn and the pokemon are likely to be finishing packing by now. I´ll help them finish and then we´ll be on our way. - Brock volunteered.

Ash got out of his tent and directed himself to a tree nearby. He felt spent, rest would be good. He sat against it and let out a deep sigh. -Am I a good trainer Pikachu? – He asked suddenly. Losing against Paul again weighed heavily on him.

-Pika! - _Yes, you are_ Pikachu nodded vehemently.

-Then why do I keep losing against Paul? I hate the way he does things, how he treats his pokemon; but he keeps beating me. If I´m a better trainer, why do I keep losing? -He asked discouraged.

-Pikachu – _I don´t know_ \- Pika, pika, pikachu- _Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win. You just keep training, get stronger._

-You are right Pikachu. We just need to train harder. – Ash agreed half asleep.

-Chimchar, chimchar – _Pikachu, is Ash ok?_ Chimchar asked as he approached them nervously. -Chimchar?- _Is he angry? With me?_ He has never meant to bite him.

-Pika- _No._ Pikachu nodded negatively -Pikachu, pikachu – _He´s upset with himself mostly, not with you._

-Chim char – _Paul would._ Chimchar acknowledged.

-Pika! Pikachu, pika pikachu- Ash isn´t Paul! Pikachu answered irritated. _He cares about all of us, sometimes even more than himself. He knows you didn´t meant to hurt him._ Ash had begged Brock not to tell Chimchar about his injuries, the least he could do for his friend was keeping the secret, at least for now.

-Chim – _But …_ Chimchar felt confused, it still felt too strange to have someone like Ash by his side. He hated to admit it but he had gotten used to be treated badly. He never thought of leaving Paul; if he hadn´t abandoned him he might still be at his side.

-Pika, pikachu –Pikachu interrupted him. _You feel like you let him down, don´t you? Just keep training, become stronger, next time do it better. That´s what Ash always tells us, that´s his way._

-Chimchar?- _Are you sure Pikachu_? Chimchar asked in hope.

-Pika – _I am._ Pikachu affirmed with a smile, taking a glance at Ash he added. _You should get some rest too; it was a rough morning._

-Chimchar chim – _You can say that again_. The little monkey agreed looking at the rest of the pokemon helping Brock and Dawn. _I´ll rest in my pokeball, it looks like we are leaving soon_. He went back to help them.


	3. A long road to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Brock can tell if Ash´s stubborness is a good thing or a bad one.

A few minutes later Brock approached Ash. -Ash, hey! Wake up! We are ready to go. –

-Uh?! Oww! – Ash complained, he obliviously had leaned on his injured shoulder.

-Careful Ash, your shoulder is hurt, remember? – Brock told him with sympathy.

-I do know. – Ash acknowledged unhappily as he stood up.

-Everything is already pack, just get your pokemon back in their pokeballs and we´ll be on our way. – Brock informed him.

As soon as all the Pokemon were back in their pokeballs except for Pikachu Ash tried to seize his backpack with his good arm.

-I´ll carry this. – Brock said as he snatched the backpack just before Ash could. – We are still a couple of hours away from the nearest Pokemon Center. - He proceeded to explain. -It would be better if you saved your strength for the walk. –

-Ok …. I guess. – Ash agreed reluctantly, it wasn´t the same walking with an injured shoulder than a healthy one. Nevertheless, he hated being a bother.

-Don´t look so gloomy Ash, you can carry Brock´s backpack next time something happens. - Dawn joked.

-I´m not gloomy – Ash complained wryly.

-I was just kidding Ash. – Dawn apologized.

\- I´m sorry, I´m just … not in the mood for jokes Dawn. – Ash acknowledged, he hadn´t meant to snap out.

-No, I suppose you are not. -Dawn acknowledged.

-What´s that supposed to mean? – Ash got riled up again, the pain was making him moody.

-Just drop it Ash. – Brock interrupted them. – We need to get going if we want to get there before nightfall. –

Everyone agreed, they had a long way to go and arguing would only make it longer.

They hardly spoke a word for a while occupied with their own thoughts, but the way his friends kept glancing back at him to make sure he was all right started to bother him. He tried to dismiss it at first, but the feeling kept growing until he was unable to, against prudency he kept pushing himself harder in order to walk in front of them and not behind. Brock grunted quietly when heh noticed Ash´s demeanor and waved Dawn to slow her pace. Ash´s wound wasn´t serious but pushing himself like that, it couldn´t be a good idea. Ash also knew it was a bad idea, but his stubbornness got the best of him. Now that he was walking in front of Dawn and Brock, he was acutely self-conscious of every pace and every breath he took and was deeply thankful when Brock told them to stop for some water.

He was sweating, but it was normal after keeping such a tight pace, wasn´t it? Brock discretely eyed him discontented, it wasn´t even that hot, he was pushing himself too hard. Don could read Brock´s thoughts, what on earth was Ash trying to prove?

When they resumed their way Ash resigned to walk behind them, his head hanging low to avoid their looks. After an hour or so Brock informed them cheerfully that the Pokémon Center was behind the next hill. Just as he pointed the way a loud thud was heard accompanied by an alarmed Pika. Ash had collapsed and was lying in the floor behind them.

\- Ash! – Dawn yelled as she kneeled beside Ash and cradled his unconscious friend in her arms. -Brock, he´s burning up! –

\- No, Ash! – Brock was at Ash´s side only seconds after Dawn. He placed his hand over the younger kid forehead. Dawn was right, he had a very high fever.

\- Mmmm – Ash complained under his touch, he was obviously in pain.

\- What do we do Brock? We need to help him! – Dawn sounded scared.

Brock scowled as he considered their options. -We need to take him to the Pokémon Center as fast as we can Dawn. We can´t do anything for him out here. – He acknowledged angrily, why did Ash had to be so stubborn? Even so a nagging feeling bothered him, what if Ash had taken things slowly and still the outcome had been the same? They would be further away from the Pokémon Center. What if his injury was more serious than what he had initially though? There was no point on dwelling on it. -Dawn, help me with this. – he handed her Ash´s backpack as he took Ash from her arms and carried him up. If only they had a pokemon big enough to help them carry Ash, he regretted having left Steelix at the Pewter´s City gym.

-We aren´t too far right now. – He reminded himself out loud. -We can do this Ash. - He was reassuring them as much as he was reassuring himself. -Hang on Ash. –

-Brock?- A small voice asked in confusion, Ash was barely conscious. -It hurts. –

-I know Ash, we´ll be in the Pokemon Center in a few minutes, just hang on. – Brock answered but Ash wasn´t hearing him anymore, he had fell unconscious again.

The walk to the Pokemon Center took them some good twenty minutes but they felt it had taken hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last the Pokemon Center, will Ash be all right?

-Nurse Joy! Please help us! – Dawn begged anxiously as she entered the Pokemón Center barely a few seconds before Brock did.

Nurse Joy stepped out of the counter the second she saw Ash´s unconscious figure being carried in by Brock. -What happened? Chansey! The stretcher! -

His Chimchar bit him badly, I patched him as good as I could, but we had to walk for hours to get here. We didn´t had anything for the pain, I don´t know. – Brocks tried to explain as fast as he could.

A small blood stain could be seen over Ash´s right shoulder; one of the wounds must have reopened with the fall.

-He has a very high fever, let´s take him to the emergency room right away. – Joy told them calmly but sternly.

As gently as they could they took his shirt off and cut through the bandages. Deep purple marks surrounded the bite marks, angry red swollen skin accompanied them. One of the wounds had reopened, the deeper one for what they could tell, and a yellow sticky fluid was seething out of it. It might be the start of an infection, that could explain the fever Joy though to herself.

-Chansey? We need some antibiotics, pain killers and a sedative. I don´t want him waking up right in the middle of the procedure. – Joy ordered. Next, watching Brock´s worried expression she softens her voice and told him. – Don´t worry, you brought him just in time, he has an infection because of the bite but he´ll be as good as new in a couple of days. Right now, we have to administer him some antibiotics and treat his wounds. It will take a while; you can both wait outside. – She looked back at Dawn who was standing silently with her hands clutched in prayer. 

Brock had forgotten about her, she looked at the verge of tears. He nodded affirmatively as he tried to walk Dawn out of the room. -Thank you nurse Joy, we´ll leave him in your capable hands. -

-Wait Brock. Pikachu … please come with us. – Dawn begged leaning down opening her arms. – Pikachu took his eyes from Ash for a moment and looked at her hesitating, he didn´t wanted to leave Ash. -Pikachu … please. – This time the electric mouse noticed Dawn´s unshed tears, she needed his comfort more than he needed hers. He took a last look at Ash, he couldn´t help him. Down casted he jumped into her arms. -Thank you, Pikachu. – Dawn sighed relieved as she hugged him.

Brock let out the breath he wasn´t Aware he was holding with a relieved sigh as the tree of them walked out of the room. They sat in silent for a long time lost in their own thoughts.

Brock was the first to break the silence. – He´ll be all right Dawn. You heard nurse Joy. –

-I know Brock … it´s just … when he fell … I´ve never felt so scared. I´m still scared. What if we hadn´t been so near already? – Dawn confessed in a shaky voice.

-I know Dawn. I was scared too. But, it´s Ash we are talking about. He´s strong … and stubborn. He won´t let a thing like this to stop him. – Brock reassured her.

Nurse Joy exiting the room interrupted their conversation.

-Nurse Joy … how? – Both inquired in unison as they stood up.

-We finished treating his wounds. His fever is still high but the antibiotics we gave him should take care of that. We sedated him so he´s not likely to wake up until tomorrow. – Next, she gave Brock some poke balls. – These are Ash´s pokemon. I trust you can take care of them until he´s able to do it himself. Have you or your pokemon had anything to eat yet? -

-Actually no.- Don confessed -We were too worried to think about that. -

-I guessed so. – Nurse Joy acknowledged. – Come with me. Chansey and I will be taking care of Ash all night, you need to get something to eat, take care of your pokemon and get some rest. You can see Ash in the morning. – Watching Pikachu´s unhappy face she turned to him. – I promise Chansey will take good care of your trainer. But if he wakes up to find out you haven´t eaten or rested because of him he wouldn´t be too happy about that now, would he? – she gently petted his head as she said the words.

-Pika. - _No._ Pikachu nodded his head negatively, Ash would be upset. She was right.

-Come with me then. – Nurse Joy ordered. -And now that we have the time you can explain to me in further detail why did Ash´s Chimchar bit him like that. -

They had taken a seat in the cafeteria while they all had supper. -So, that´s what happened. -Nurse Joy said. Before the sedation kicked in Ash was delirious and kept apologizing for something. –

Brock scowled. – He´s still feeling guilty for letting Chimchar fight against the pokemon of his former trainer, Paul. –

-But Chimchar wanted to! – Dawn exclaimed.

\- Yes, but it´s a trainer’s job to know if their pokemon are ready for a particular battle or not. – Joy told her. – Ash probably thought Chimchar was ready, but it turned out he wasn´t and now he feels guilty for letting him fight. –

-Do you think he was wrong nurse Joy? – Brock asked inquisitively.

\- Not really. He couldn´t have known Chimchar would lost control like that. – Joy answered.

-He asked me not to tell Chimchar he had injured him. – Brock confessed.

-That will be a hard promise to keep Brock. -Joy admitted. -Ash´s pokemon are bound to ask where their trainer is as soon as they are out of their pokeballs. –

-I know – Brock agreed. -We haven´t fed them yet. We should let them out soon –

-I´ll let you to decide what to do about that. – Joy told him. -I should go to relieve Chansey. –

-Thank you nurse Joy.- Both Dawn and Brock thanked her.

-You are welcome. Now don´t forget to get some rest yourselves. – Nurse Joy remainded them.

-We´ll try. – Dawn conceded.

Once she was out of their sight Dawn asked -What should we tell them? –

-That Ash is sick … I think. I don´t believe they need to know more than that. - Brock volunteered, it was the truth after all.

Brock and Dawn prepared every pokemon´s plate before calling them out. Unaware of everything that has happened Ash´s pokemon looked around for their trainer in confusion.

-Ash isn´t here guys. – Brock told them. -He si sick, but don´t worry nurse Joy is already helping him. He´ll be better tomorrow. Now eat, we wouldn´t like Ash to worry about you, right? – The pokemon looked worried, none of them had seen Ash seriously sick before.

-Buizel, buizel, buizel .- _Pikachu, have you seen Ash? How is he?_ Buizel asked trying to sound less anxious than how he felt.

-Pika, Pikachu. - _He has a fever. Nurse Joy and Chansey are with him_ \- Pikachui answered nonchalant.

-Gligar, gligar, gli? - _But .. he´s going to be all right? Right?_ Gligar worriedly asked with tears on his eyes.

-Pikachu, pikachu.- _Of course he is. He´s Ash_. - Pikachu sternly asked annoyed by the question. -Pika, pikachu, pika, pika, pikachu.- _You never seen him sick before but I have. He´ll eb all right. He is strong_.

-Staravia – _He is strong. Pikachu is right. He´ll be all right._ Staravia agreed adamantly as Grotle nodded his head in agreement.

All the pokemon agreed. Only Chimchar remained silent. Would Ash sickness had anything to do with him losing control?

-Pika.- _Eat._ Pikachu ordered Chimchar snapping him out of his thoughts. -Pika, pikachu, pika.- _Ash needs to know we are all right or he will worry._

-Chim.- _Yes_ Chimchar agreed.

-Has there been any change Chansey? - Nurse Joy asked as she walked in the emergency rom.

-Chansey. - No. Chansey nodded her head negatively.

Ash breathing was fast and swallow, sweat drenched his face, his cheeks flustered by the fever. A muffled whine escaped his lips from time to time, the sedation was wearing off. Nurse Joy and Chansey took turns all night changing the cold cloth in his forehead every time it warmed up.


	5. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing with secrets is that they are hard to keep.

As soon as Brock woke up, he looked for nurse Joy.

-Morning Brock. Dis you rested? -Nurse Joy greeted him.

-Not quite. How´s Ash? – Brock inquired worryingly.

-He had a rough night after the sedation wore off to be honest. His fever barely broke up an hour ago. He´s sleeping peacefully now. –

-So, that means he´s better, isn´t it? -Brock asked relieved, nurse Joy nodded affirmatively with a smile in her face. -Can we see him now? –

-We´ll be moving him to an observation room in a couple of hours if his temperature keeps down. You can accompany him there. Get yourself and your pokemon breakfast first Brock. - Joy told him.

A few hours later nurse Joy walked into a confusing argument taking place in front of Ash´s new room. -What´s going on in here? Keep it down, Ash still needs to rest! – She nagged both trainers and the pokemon.

-We are sorry nurse Joy. – Brock apologized profusely. -We just can´t convince Ash´s pokemon to wait outside, we already tried getting them back into their pokeballs but they just won´t listen. – Buisel and him eyed each other overly annoyed. -I don’t know what else we can do, they can´t all be in Ash´s room till he wakes up, but they won´t take no for an answer.-

-I was trying to convince them to take turns. - Dawn volunteered. -But it turned out into a bigger mess, they all want to go first. –

Nurse Joy sighed, she didn´t had to face that kind of situation normally, pokemon were the one´s supposed to be hurt n a Pokemon Center, not their trainers. She gazed down thinking. – Ok. – Next, she turned to the pokemon. -I understand this is new to you, it´s normally you woo get hurt and not your trainer and I get you want to be with him, but he still needs to rest. If I let you all in, you´ll have to be on your absolute best behavior. No noise, no fighting, no waking Ash up? All right? –

All the pokemon agreed.

It was a little crowded in the observation room , because none of Ash´s pokemon had wanted to wait outside Dawn and Brock were taking turns to be inside with them as they let nurse Joy or Chansey do their work. Ash looked a little pale compared to the day before, but it was a relief to see the fever gone. His breathing was slow and deep, he was soundly asleep even with six pairs of eyes fixed on him. It still took him some hours to begin waking up.

-Mmm. – A soft complain was heard as his eyes fluttered trying to get used to the light. -Dawn? Where …? – He was interrupted by his own cough; his throat was too dry. Instinctively he tried to get up.

\- Ash! Take it easy! You had a very high fever, we are in the Pokémon Center. – Dawn explained pushing him back to bed softly.

-Nurse Joy? – He asked coarsely as he watched Nurse Joy approaching.

\- Dawn is right, slowly Ash. Are you thirsty? – She gently asked although she already knew the answer.

-Aha. – Ash nodded affirmatively; everything was too foggy at the moment.

Brock noticed the commotion ans rushed in the room, wide grin appeared on his face when he saw Ash was awake. -Finally! You are up. –

Nurse Joy had already finished pouring a bit of water into a glass and gently raised Ash´s head to help him drink. – I know you are thirsty Ash, but you need to take small sips. –

-Ok. – Ash agreed reluctantly, he started taking small sips but the moment he felt more confident he tried to gulp the whole glass own with a disastrous result. The resulting cough attack made him sat up quickly bending down trying to catch his breath back, the blanket that had been covering him felt revealing his bandages shoulder and back. Both Chimchar and Pikachu has been sitting in the bed waiting for his to wake up. Chimchar´s eyes opened widely in horror realizing all those bandages were because of him. For an instant as Ash´s cough subsided his eyes locked into each other. Tears started overflowing Chimchar´s eyes, suddenly he stormed off.

It only took Ash a second to realize what had happened. -Chimchar, wait! – forsaking everything he tried to get off the bed to follow him, both Joy and Dawn´s held him back.

-Ash, no! You are in no condition to be running after Chimchar. – Nurse Joy firmly told him.

-But .. Chimchar. Let me go! – Ash wriggled to get out of their grasp.

-Dammit Ash! Do as nurse Joy says! I´ll go after Chimchar. – Brock yelled as he ran out of the door.

-But … - Ash had tears on his eyes. -But … he needs me. - He said with a strained voice.

-Yes, he does Ash. But he needs you to be all right too. – Dawn reproached him. -All your pokemon do. -

-Pika. - _We do_ Pikachu agreed sadly.

-I know … I´m sorry guys. – Ash reluctantly agreed as he tried to dry his tears with his forearm. When he tried to sit back a sharp pain went through his right side, he scowled, unsuccessfully trying to muffle a whimper. Everyone´s expression turned worrisome.


	6. Chimchar´s gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chimchar is gone, nurse Joy has forbidden Ash to go and find him till he recovers, will he listen to her?

-The painkillers we gave you are wearing off. - Nurse Joy told him as he helps him lie down. -Just lie down while I give you another dose. –

-When will you discharge me? - Ash asked anxiously.

-Tomorrow, depending on your progress. – Nurse Joy told him. -But if you try to search for Chimchar by yourself before I do, I will sedate you young man. Are we clear? – She said sternly.

-Yes, mam. – Ash agreed more than reluctantly. If only he could be alone for a minute or so. What if Brock didn´t find Chimchar? What if he didn´t wanted to come back with him? He needed to go.

-Brock will find him Ash. – Dawn tried to reassure him.

-Yes ... - He couldn´t hide the doubt on his voice.

-And if he doesn´t we will all go to search him, right guys? - The pokemon agreed. -Just do as nurse Joy says Ash. Ok? – Dawn hoped that promise would appease his mind.

-Ok … I guess.- He still wasn´t happy about it, he felt he had somehow left Chimchar down. Why did humans had to be that weak? He sighed upset while plotting how to get out of there if Brock didn´t returned with chimchar. Pikachu snapped him from his thoughts. -Pika? – _Ash?_

-I´m fine Pikachu. – Suddenly he noticed the rest of his pokemon staring intently at him. -seriously guys, I´m ok. I´m so sorry to have scared you like that, but you heard nurse Joy … I´ll be out of here by tomorrow. - He tried to smile as he ironically added -Too bad I can’t heal with a lum berry like you do, right? I would´ve been out of here already. –

The pokemon smiled at his joke, Dawn half smiled knowing he wasn´t actually joking, not really.

Chimchar didn´t cared where he was running, he just had to run. Why did he had to lose control? He had injured his new trainer. Ash would most likely abandon him once he had time to think about it. And still, he hadn´t yelled at him like Paul would. Why? Why wasn´t him angry? He knew angry, he understood angry, but Ash … he didn’t understand him. Without noticing he had hidden himself in the highest tree near Ash´s room. He has asked him to stay, what if he really meant it? It scared him to hope.

Meanwhile Brock searched for Chimchar in vain, the little monkey obviously didn´t wanted to be found. -Ash isn´t going to take this well. - He told Croagunk. -We should get more help and try again. – He acknowledged wryly; they could use Staravia´s help.

Nurse Joy didn´t took long to come back with Ash´s medicine which she administered without delay. -There, it will take some time for the painkillers to work but you´ll feel better soon. –

-Oww, I hope so. – Ash complained softly stroking his sore shoulder.

Suddenly Brock returned. -I´m sorry Ash, I couldn´t find Chimchar. I could use Staravia´s help. –

Ash jaw tightened; he knew it. Chimchar didn´t wanted to be found. -Nurse Joy, please, let me go. I need to find Chimchar. –

-I already told you I can´t allow it Ash. – Nurse Joy scolded him, Ash´s face somber down.

-It will be all right Ash. – Dawn intervened. -We wil all go to find chimchar. It shouldn´t take too long in we all search for him. You need to listen to nurse Joy and stay put. -

Ash looked at her surprised, he wasn´t expecting her to go too, he had found his chance. All right. I´m counting on you guys. – All the pokemon voiced their agreement as well as Dawn and Brock did. Nurse Joy expression relaxed. Suddenly a growl was heard, it was coming from Ash´s stomach. The boys grew red, seemed that his stomach had a mind on his own. The rest laughed.

-That´s a good sign. -Nurse Joy told them with a smile. -You haven´t eaten anything since yesterday´s lunch and it´s already late afternoon.

-That long? – Ash asked, he had lost so many hours. His stomach growled again.

-I´ll fix you something to eat Ash but you really have to take it slowly this time. - Nurse Joy added.

-Ok. -Ash agreed.

\- Get something to eat Ash meanwhile we will go and find Chimchar, we will all have supper together later, you will see. – Brock told him before motioning everybody out.

Nurse Joy watched them leave. -You have good friends Ash. -

-Yes, I do. - Ash agreed, good friends that were likely to get very angry at him but he couldn´t help himself, he needed to go too. Chimchar might hide from them, but not from him, or at least he hoped he wouldn´t.

-I´ll be right back. - Nurse Joy told him before leaving.

Ash barely waited a minute after nurse Joy left the room to stand up. His footing felt unsecure, but he dismissed it along with the pain he still felt. He glanced around quickly but couldn´t find neither his shoes nor shirt. If he kept looking for them he risked nurse Joy waling on him. He looked at the door for a moment, it was the most likely way t get caught so he turned to the window, luckily he was in the ground floor so he wouldn’t have any trouble climbing out of it.


	7. Got you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has gone to find Chimchar against nurse Joy orders. How will all work out?

He winced biting his lips to prevent himself from making any noise, the painkillers hadn´t kicked in yet. Holding his sore shoulder, he tried to get his bearings. Where could Chimchar had gone? Where was everyone else? He didn’t wanted to run into this friends or pokemon until he had found Chimchar. They would send him back without a doubt, he new it. He sighed, closing his eyes as he momentary pleaded _“Where are you chimchar?”_ Something told him to go northeast, it was only a feeling, but it was all he had, he started walking.

He was well out of sight by the time Nurse Joy returned to his room. The tray in her hands felt to the floor when she noticed he was gone; she approached the open window. -Ash, no! What does that boy think he is doing? – She complained distraught. She couldn’t go after him, new pokemon had arrived that needed her care. He didn’t even wait to have something to eat first. He hadn´t took his clothes or his shoes. He didn’t had a clue about the whereabouts of his pokemon, it would be dark in a few hours, but he was bent on finding him. -He must love his pokemon a lot. - She said out loud. If only he had waited, without any food on his system the pain killers were bound to make his sleepy even drowsy. She could only hope he would either found chimchar or ran into his friends before that happened.

Chimchar was lost in his thoughts when he noticed Ash climbing out of the window. He was barefooted, the only clothing on him was his pajama shorts. He leaned trying to figure out what was Ash up to. He was looking both ways, it seemed he didn´t knew where to go, it took him a moment but then he started walking forward into the woods surrounding the Pokémon Center. What was he doing? He decided to follow him without making himself known. After some ten minutes he stopped again looking around as if he was looking for someone.

-Chimchar. - Ash call was too low, he didn´t knew where everybody was and eh didn’t wanted to get caught before he had found his pokemon. He sighed, biting his lower lip thinking, chimchar wouldn´t be able to hear him if he didn´t spoke up. -Chimchar! - This time he yelled.

Chimchar opened his eyes in surprise, he hadn´t expected that, he was looking for him, he couldn’t be fully recuperated by the looks of it and still he had went looking for him.

-Chim ... – His call was interrupted by an abrupt fall, he had stepped on a branch and tripped. His knees stopped the fall adding to the problem of what to nurse first, his foot or his right knee which had taken the worst of it and now looked bruised. Tears trailed down his cheeks, it wasn´t the physical pain that caused him to tear up, it was the fact that he felt useless, weak, unable to find his beloved pokemon. -Chimchar, please come back! I´m sorry! Please, I´ll try harder! I know we can become stronger together. Come back! – His last call broke into an unrestrained sob, his tears flew freely now falling into the grass.

Chimchar´s heart pounded loudly in his chest while hearing Ash´s words. He wanted him back, after all that had happened, he just wanted him back. The realization that Ash loved him broke all the reservations he still had and propelled him to run to his trainer.

-Chimchar, chimchar.- _Ash! I´m here, I´m back!_ The small monkey hang himself around Ash´s neck.

-Chimchar, you came back! – Ash held him tightly against his chest, tears kept running down his cheeks, but this time they were tears of joy. -I´m sorry. I should´ve known we weren´t ready to fight against Paul, but someday we will. If we keep training, we will, I promise.”

-Chimchar, chim, chimchar chim.- _I know Ash. I trust you. We will._

Ash let go of Chimchar, the adrenaline in his system was wearing off, he was starting to realize just how tired he felt. They needed to go back before … his head nodded off for a second, his eyes felt very heavy. -We need to go back. - He told Chimchar as he tried to get himself up, he stumble for a moment until he held himself on the nearest tree. Chimchar followed him concerned, had he fallen harder that it had look?

Ash turned back sensing Chimchar´s worry. -I´m tired … - He kept moving forward for a few steps more before he leaned against another tree, letting himself slide down he told Chimchar. – I just need to sleep … just a few minutes … - He slided all the way down to the floor. -Just … - his eyes looked unfocussed. - … a bit. - They slowly closed.

-Chimchar? Chimchar! Chimchar! - _Ash? Ash! Wake up! You can´t sleep here!_ He tried to wake him up unsuccessfully.

Chimchar weighed his options for a moment, he might be able to drag Ash all the way to the Pokemon center, but he risked aggravating his wounds. He needed help, and quick before it was dark. He faced up looking for an opening between the trees, he jumped up into a high branch and blasted a powerful fire beam howling at the top of his lungs before firing another beam.

Brock and Dawn both saw the fire beam and realized that if Chimchar suddenly wanted to be found something had happened and directed themselves to the locations of the beam with haste.

When Chimchar first heard his voices calling for him he returned to the ground and lead them to Ash.

-What the … ? Ash! Why can´t that boy listen for once in his life? – Brock complained worryingly as he noticed Ash´s body on the ground near Chimchar. Both himself and Dawn knelt quickly beside Ash, the rest of the pokemon made a circle around them with worried frowns in their faces.

-Brock … is he all right? – Dawn asked between ragged breaths.

Brock was examining Ash closely. -I think so, he seems to be asleep. – He told her relieved, everyone relaxed. -You just couldn´t stay put now, couldn´t you? – He reproached the unconscious figure as he carried him up. Next, he turned his attention to Chimchar who was anxiously staring at them. -He found you, I guess can´t argue against that. Let’s go back, I bet you are all hungry.- He smiles, everyone smiled too, everything would be all right now that they were all together.

Dawn trailed behind them thinking. -Do you think nurse Joy will be angry at Ash? – she suddenly asked.

Brock stopped for a second and thought it for a moment. “Probably, but I think she will understand why he did it. –

When they walked in nurse Joy was already hovering over them. -He fell asleep, didn´t he? That irresponsible child! He´s going to hear a thing or two from me once he wakes up. – She chided Ash. Chimchar tugged her leg. -He found you. - Her frown softened. -Don´t you ever run away like that again, he cares about you, he cares deeply about all his pokemon. - She turned to face Ash´s pokemon. -He thinks about you all the time. - All the pokemon agreed, they too cared about Ash.

Sometime during the night Pikachu woke up to find Chimchar gone, he frowned thinking and directed himself to Ash´s room where he found him watching over Ash´s sleep.

-Pika. - _You understand now?_ He tilted his head waiting for an answer

-Chimchar.- _I think I do._ -Chimchar, chimchar.- _It´s not just about the winnings for him._

-Pika. - _No._ Pikachu agreed. -Pïka, pika, pikachu.- _It´s never been about winning. It´s about becoming the best trainer he can be._

-Char, char, chimchar. - _I think he´s already the best._ Chimchar added with a smirk.

-Pika, pikachu. – _I do too._ Pikachu concurred.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like my fic, it started as a one shot which unexpectidly grew to seven chapers. Please review :)


End file.
